


Five hours (and a half)

by Kaprikume



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, This random guy fell asleep on me and idk what to do also he's hot - the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaprikume/pseuds/Kaprikume
Summary: Sitting for so many hours in an airplane can be lethal for a person who has to move continuously to function. Kang Yuchan is that kind of person.But if on top of that, you add that his seatmate fell asleep on him, well, that's something else.





	Five hours (and a half)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was like, writing this feelchan fic and this other junchan hogwarts au but then I got this dumb idea and I had to write it too.
> 
> I'm the most unloyal shipper istfg.

Five hours.

Well, five hours and a half to be exact.

Those are the hours you have to spend in a flight from South Korea to Thailand.

Sitting for so many hours in an airplane can be lethal for a person who has to move continuously to function. A person like Kang Yuchan, who even finds difficult to stand still for a minute. He might as well just call it torture.

At first, a flight that lasts that long to arrive to its destination doesn't sound that bad. Yuchan knows that there are flights much longer and tiring. Like that time when his best friend Byeongkwan moved to Canada for a short period of time and told him that the flight lasted so many hours it was like spending pretty much the whole day on the plane.

Compared to that, five hours is nothing. And yes, although it's difficult for him, it could be way worse, so he shouldn't complain that much.

That's what he thinks, at least until the first three hours pass.

From then on, Yuchan notices that the dude sitting next to him has been leaning on him more and more. It's got to the point that he's pretty much invading all his personal space. The man is so heavy that the situation is extremely annoying. At first, because he's a polite guy, Yuchan doesn't dare to complain. But when he looks at his phone and realizes that it's been more than half an hour since the man started leaning on him, he decides that he's at his limit.

He starts to mentally prepare to complain, or even push the man away. The fact that he's kind of small doesn't entitle a dude bigger than him to take over his place like he has all the rights to do so. And even less a dude who hasn't had the decency to turn his head to look at him or say hi ever since the flight started. Yuchan tried to greet him when he arrived to the seat but he got ignored. And no, he's not butthurt over it, he couldn't care less, but if this guy is gonna use him as a pillow then he should at least have been friendly enough to share a common stare of understanding, like "hey dude, we gotta spend this flight side by side what up", no words, not even a wave, just a stare, maybe, he's not asking for much, isn't he?

However, when he's about to protest, Yuchan realizes three different things.

One, his seatmate has actually dozed off, he's deep asleep. That's the reason why he has leaned on him, he probably didn't even mean to. Okay, that excuses him, a little.

Two, the man is actually listening to music, and by the looks of it he has been doing so ever since the plane took off. Yuchan's greetings from before must have gotten unnoticed by him. Which means that the guy isn't that rude, just a little for not turning his head and looking at him for even a second.

Three.

...

He is very handsome.

...

No, don't misunderstand him, please.

For the record, if Yuchan is not waking the guy up it's not because he's hot. It’s because... he feels bad for him, it looks like the man has found the most perfect and comfortable place ever on Yuchan's shoulder. He seems to be so relaxed it would be a crime to wake him up right now.

In one movement, one of the in-ear headphones the stranger has slips from its owner and falls into Yuchan's clavicle. He can now hear what the young man is listening to. It's a very soft ballad, one that sounds strangely familiar.

Yuchan's ears are sharp enough for him to identify the song after listening to it for a while. It sounds like Hurts by Shinhwa, a group his mother and him like a lot. That makes him feel more empathetic towards this guy, anyone who likes Shinhwa may or not be a bad person, but at least he doesn't have bad taste.

The song is really calm so he's not surprised that the man has fallen asleep while listening to it. He spends a few minutes not moving like this, and that's when Yuchan realizes. The song keeps repeating itself again and again. It's almost like the man put in on repeat forever. The song is beautiful, yes, but listening to it for hours non-stop?

Yuchan starts having an internal debate, he doesn't know if he should wake this guy up or just put his headphone back on his ear, maybe that would be taking too many liberties? After all he's a stranger to the man, and a stranger touching you while you're sleeping is extremely creepy. But if it were him... there are times where he doesn't like people listening to his music when he's using earphones. After all he was already judging the way this young man is listening to a breakup song non-stop. Everyone should be free to listen to whatever they want without a random person being able to know...

After thinking it through, he finally takes the decision to put his earphone back to its place. Being immensely careful while doing so, of course. He raises the other's head with his right hand while he places the headphone into his ear with his other one. When he's finished, the guy just grumbles and cuddles with him, still sleeping.

On the one hand, he's glad he didn't need to wake him up, but on the other hand... he begins to realize how rigid his own body is starting to get, since he can't move.

Yuchan looks at the time again and then glances at his seatmate. This man has really nice features. A sharp face, beautiful eyelashes and even a beauty mark on his cheek. Some people are just born this way, he thinks.

After realizing that looking at another guy's face and analyzing it it's really weird, he forces himself to stop and focuses his attention on something else. It's then when the voice of the pilot talks to the passengers through the megaphone, explaining that they may experience some slight turbulence and that they should put on their seat belts.

He gulps nervously. Turbulence.

It's not like he's afraid of flight travels, but he hates heights and when a plane starts moving too much... his entire body becomes tense.

Aside from that, he really has no choice now but to awake the sleeping beauty.

At first he timidly taps on his shoulder. But seeing as the boy doesn't even flinch, Yuchan whispers to him.

"Pssst, excuse me, we have to fasten our seatbelts..." The man moves a little. "Err… did you hear me?"

After a couple of seconds, the man wakes up. He looks startled and gives him a confused stare. After removing his earphones, he realizes the situation he's in and starts apologizing to Yuchan several times.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention... I—" The young man looks around for a while and then asks him. "How long have I been leaning on you?"

"It's okay, maybe for a few minutes?" For almost an hour, dude. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Anyway, you should fasten your seatbelt." Yuchan advises him, while doing so himself.

The man looks at him, raising an eyebrow, as if if he doesn't believe a word he's saying.

"Something tells me it's been for longer, but okay, and thank you." As he puts on his seatbelt, the young man turns off the music that's still on play and gives a deep sigh.

Yuchan supposes that the conversation ends here. Well, at least he can now move around a little and perhaps he will be able to relax a bit. Maybe he should take a nap too, that way he won't even notice the turbulence.

Although, judging by the way he's already so nervous, it's not going to be that easy.

"By the way, I'm Lee Junyoung." He suddenly hears his seatmate say, interrupting his thoughts. The boy gives him a sweet smile that almost gets Yuchan to melt right there, even distracting him from the fear he's feeling right now. Attractive guys like these have such an unfair advantage at everything. What a joke...

"I'm Kang Yuchan." He answers. "Nice to meet you."

It sucks that they're introducing themselves just when he's having an internal panic attack that's probably showing on his face right now.

"Are you feeling alright? You somehow look kind of...pale."

_I knew it_ — He thinks to himself.

"I'm fine, it's just..." The plane shakes and so does his entire body. "...Okay, I think we're gonna die.

The man’s cheek twitches like he’s holding back a smile. At the end he can’t help it and starts laughing. Yuchan notices the way he has such a weird lovely laugh. If this is the last moment of his life, then it might not be such a terrible death.

"Hahaha! I really doubt it, I guess you're not used to travel by plane?

"A flight this long... not really, I'm not."

Another turbulence makes him jump. Junyoung laughs again, he's having far too much fun at his expense. Great.

"Calm down, I can assure you we'll get there in a blink of an eye, just take a deep breath." Junyoung explains while he places his hand on top of Yuchan's.

Isn’t this guy getting too familiar? He must be a professional flirt.

But Yuchan has to admit that this nonsense is actually helping him to forget about the way the plane keeps shaking and, instead, focus on the boy by his side. Unable to avoid it, his face starts to creep with heat. He's probably blushing right now. He wishes that Junyoung hasn't noticed his sudden embarrassment.

"Talking to someone can help on these occasions. I know from experience. "Junyoung says, amusement in every word. "Tell me, what brings you to Thailand? Or maybe you're actually from there and you're going home?

"Oh, no no, it's my first time." Yuchan explains. "My mother won some tickets from this weird raffle. I never thought she would get anything by it, but here I am. Paid vacations on Thailand."

"Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me you're actually talking about the raffle promoted by KBS?

"...Yeah?"

"Are you kidding me? I also won those tickets!" Eyes wide open, Yuchan looks at him dumbfounded. "Three days and two nights, right?

"Well... yeah!"

"What a coincidence..."

"I know right."

"Ah, but are you alone? The tickets were for two people, at least the ones I've won." Junyoung looks at him with curiosity.

"My mother was going to come with me, but she couldn't make it, my brothers and my father were too busy with work and my friends... well, in short, I told them about the trip too late, all of them had already things to do." He explains, while remembering how hard it was for him to finally make the decision to travel on his own. "But it's a pity to leave out a paid holiday like this one, so... here I am."

"I see... you sure are brave." The young man says, nodding repeatedly as if he were a proud grandpa. "A boy this young, alone, traveling to a foreign country. What a great feat."

"I'm twenty-one."

Junyoung's smile freezes on his lips for a moment.

"—Twenty-one?

He nods.

"...Okay, I keep messing up with you, I'm sorry... again."

Instead of getting mad, Yuchan just shrugs and laughs it off. It's not the first time —nor the last, probably— that he gets confused as someone younger than he really is. Maybe he has the secret of eternal youth and he hasn't found out yet.

"I'm twenty-one too, by the way." Junyoung awkwardly adds.

"What." Okay, he didn't expect that. "But you look like you're 25, at least!"

"Hey, don't go that far."

"AT LEAST."

"Yeah, yeah I already got it..." Junyoung makes a funny face, visibly worried and then lifts his phone, using the camera to look at himself. "Do I really look that older?"

"It's not that you look old, it's more like... you are very mature looking? It's attractive, don't worry."

Oh wow, _did he just say that outloud?_

The other boy looks at him, astonished at first, and then delighted. He smiles at Yuchan again.

The turbulence has been completely forgotten at this point.

"So I guess my big presence makes me look more grown-up, huh. What to do. Why did I have to be born with such charisma?" He makes a dramatic remark. Yuchan realizes that he might look older than him, but he's still a silly kid. 

"Harsh life you've got there."

"Tell me about it."

 "You probably looked twenty when you were fifteen."

"Five years is still too much. But oh well, some people think I look _attractive_ , so... that makes up for it." He meets Yuchan's gaze with a raised eyebrow while his smile broadens.

_Give me a break, will you._

"And how come you're also alone in this trip?" Yuchan asks, trying to change the topic and save face. He's also kind of curious.

"Ah." He stops for a second. "My girlfriend was going to come with me."

_Ouch._

Well, it was obvious that a guy like him would have a lover.

And besides, he just met him. Why should he feel upset after hearing that he has a girlfriend? He can't start liking someone this fast just because he's good-looking and charming. Kang Yuchan get a hold of yourself please.

"But she broke up with me a couple of weeks ago, so I came alone."

Considering the fact that Yuchan feels slightly attracted to this guy, the most normal thing would be to be happy after hearing this. However, his first reaction is to pity the other boy. Going alone to a trip you planned with your girlfriend must be really sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He means it. Talking about this would be difficult for anyone. In fact... the way he was listening to that breakup song non-stop before. Everything makes sense now.

After thinking about it for a while, he decides to ask Junyoung directly.

"Is that the reason you kept listening to Hurt by Shinhwa again and again?"

"What?"

"You know, the song. Since you were leaning on me... I mean, it's not like I wanted to but I could hear what you were listening to. I didn't want to nose around, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay... but... if you could realize that the song was on repeat...I guess I've been sleeping on top of you way more time than what you previously said.

Woops, _busted_.

"I knew it." He continues.

"It's just... you looked so comfortable... I couldn't wake you up. I'd have felt guilty if I did."

What an excuse, but whatever.

"Anyone else would have just pushed me away." Junyoung explains, and he's probably right. Well... it depends on the person, probably. "You're really nice."

_Huh?_

Yuchan falls silent after the remark, not knowing what to say.

"I think I kind of won the lottery with my seatmate this time." Junyoung says, a tiny smile curling his lips.

After hearing that, Yuchan feels the heat in his cheeks grow even stronger. This guy is smooth, and the worst thing is that he's probably doing it unconsciously.

"Not the lottery, but a raffle, remember?" He jokes, jovially.

Junyoung lets out a bark of laughter.

"Right, right."

Suddenly, the flight attendant announces that there are thirty minutes left to arrive to their destination and that the turbulence has been left behind. Yuchan takes a deep relieved breath. Although if he's being honest, talking to Junyoung made him forget about the shaking movements. The other boy was right when he said talking to someone and being distracted helps a lot.

After the announcement, none of them talk again. Their conversation has stopped in an abruptly way and Yuchan doesn't know if he should say anything to revive their friendly talk. It doesn't take too long for him to start feeling awkward. Maybe this is it. He then realizes that despite asking about the breakup song directly, Junyoung hasn't said anything about it, what's more, he changed the subject. He probably doesn't want to talk about this to someone who's pretty much a stranger to him.

Yuchan is hesitant about whether he should try to talk to him again. Now that the turbulence is over, he has no longer the excuse of needing someone to talk to so he can distract himself. And maybe Junyoung only wanted to help him on that matter.

It's kind of sad, but he keeps thinking about it over and over again. Should he start a new conversation? Should he just leave him alone? Yuchan is not used to being this reserved when it comes to other people, but for some reason he feels like he doesn't want to seem like a burden to this guy.

He gets absorbed by this uncertain feeling as time passes. The flight's pilot soon announces that the plane is going to land now. Yuchan sighs, what does it matter? Both of them will go on their own path and won't see each other again anyway.

Everything goes way faster than what he expected at first. The flight lands and everyone begins taking their belongings in a hurry. Since it's been five hours (and a half) all the passengers want to leave as soon as possible.

After collecting his luggage, Yuchan loses sight of the other boy.

Well... even though he's spent one hour feeling uncomfortable with someone leaning on him, Yuchan guesses it was worth it. After all, that boy has helped him with the turbulence stuff. Otherwise the last hour of the flight would have been a nightmare.

He shouldn't feel this disappointed.

When he leaves the airport, he takes a taxi to reach his hotel. He knows exactly where he is. He's smart enough to be prepared. A trip to a foreign country is no joke.

As he watches the streets through the taxi's window his mood improves a lot. He might have lost this little crush of his, but that doesn't mean this trip is not going to be great. He has so many things he wants to see and do in Thailand. Food he wants to try and places he's going to sightsee.

_Here I go Thailand!!_

 

* * *

 

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:45 PM (KST)**  
Can you believe I almost tried to invite a random guy I just met on my flight to go on a date...

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 12:52 PM (KST)**  
Whut  
I thought you were still trying to get over Junghyo?

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:54 PM (KST)**  
I am

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 12:54 PM (KST)**  
LOL

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:55 PM (KST)**  
I dunno  
I even had to restrain myself  
It's funny cuz I was thinking about her and stuff while listening to sad music

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 12:56 PM (KST)**  
Why do you do this to yourself

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:56 PM (KST)**  
Shh just listen

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 12:56 PM (KST)**  
Hurt by Shinwa again?

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:57 PM (KST)**  
JUST LISTEN  
And I fell asleep  
So when I wake up I realize I've been sleeping on my seatmate  
And instead of being pissed off he's like, being super cute about it  
Tbh we didn't talk that much  
But idk he was cute

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 12:58 PM (KST)**  
I think this is something good

 

**Lee Junyoung — 12:58 PM (KST)**  
Me too

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 13:01 PM (KST)**  
Congratulations dude you officially got over your breakup!

 

**Lee Junyoung — 13:02 PM (KST)**  
No  
Not yet  
But I'm getting there

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 13:03 PM (KST)**  
I'm so proud  
:_)  
so this guy you've met  
u didn't invite him right

 

**Lee Junyoung — 13:03 PM (KST)**  
No  
I thought I was being inconsiderate idk  
and there's the fact that he's also on Thailand to spend his vacations  
He was korean too, i mean, i think so at least  
So I was like, I shouldn't, he probably has things he's planned to do while being here  
And I kind of talked about Junghyo a lil too  
I don't want anybody thinking I'm a player

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 13:06 PM (KST)**  
What a load of bullshit dude

 

**Lee Junyoung — 13:06 PM (KST)**  
I guess so  
:(  
Shhhiiiiit  
I shouldn't have backed down

 

**Oh Gwangsuk — 13:07 PM (KST)**  
Well at least u know now that you're starting to look at other people  
Go have some fun on Thailand dude ;) if you know what i mean

 

**Lee Junyoung — 13:07 PM (KST)  
** Yeah, I guess I will

 

Junyoung sighs. He doubts it will be that easy. First and foremost, he's been spending weeks without being able to stop thinking about his —now— ex-girlfriend. The thing with this guy... yeah, it must be a sign that he's getting over it, but that doesn't mean he's okay with just anyone.

He should have asked for his number at least.

He sighs again.

When he arrives to his destination, he gets off the taxi and looks at the hotel where he's going to spend his holidays in. It's a three stars hotel. Not bad at all and most importantly, everything is already paid. He just has to have fun, enjoy this trip and forget about his worries.

He goes straight to the reception and shows to the woman in charge all the papers of his reservation. She gives him the key to his room with a broad smile and wishes him a pleasant stay.

Is when he turns around to look for the elevator that he realizes.

He wonders how. HOW, didn't he reach to his conclusion himself. After all it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kang Yuchan (or well, his mother) has won the same raffle as Junyoung. It's essentially the same prize, the same trip, the same duration.

Of course it's the same hotel too.

And there he is.

Junyoung speeds up his pace, just in case the boy (who is waiting for the elevator to arrive) enters it and he gets left behind. That would be the dumbest thing yet for today.

When he's by his side, the young man notices him and looks at Junyoung like he's seeing a ghost.

"We meet again, huh."

"Lee Junyoung!" The boy looks extremely pleased to see him. His eyes shine and his smile is as wide as sweet.

"I'm not sure how I didn't realize it before, but if we won the same raffle it's just clear-cut that we would be residing in the same hotel too." Junyoung makes the remark while laughing.

The elevator's door opens and both of them enter carefully, placing their luggage inside.

"I'm glad to see you again." Yuchan suddenly says. "I didn't thank you for distracting me when there was turbulence on the plane."

"No problem, take it as a change for putting up with me for... who knows how long, to be honest.

"Ah, what floor are you going to?" Yuchan is about to hit the button to climb, but hesitates as he doesn't know where is Junyoung's room.

"The fourth one."

"Oh... I'm going to the fifth. It would have been too much of a coincidence to be on the same one, huh?

He laughs, but it doesn't sound as sincere as before. Or maybe it's just Junyoung's mind that's tricking him.  
When the elevator climbs to the fourth floor it slows to a halt before the doors slide open. Junyoung ducks out the elevator, taking his luggage with him. But when he sees the door closening with a Yuchan waving goodbye at him he slides his foot on the door, so it opens again.

Yuchan looks at him confused, but he's not saying anything.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I was thinking... maybe you don't want to but... I don't know, since both of us came alone on this trip and we're going to stay for the same days and stuff..." He clears his throat before continuing. "Maybe we could spend it together?

"Do you mean like, sharing the room???" Yuchan looks speechless.

"What. No!! NO!!" He shakes his hands vigorously. "Don't misunderstand me." He's probably blushing right now...what the heck. "I meant it as, you know, going places and eating together. Being alone in a vacation is kind of sad.

Yuchan starts laughing like a madman, he probably was joking about the sharing a room thing, this little bastard, his acting skills are no joke.

"I'd love to" Yuchan finally says as his nose turns red, the color slowly bleeding out across his cheekbone. They look at each other with a silly, timid smile on their faces.

_He's seriously cute._

Junyoung doesn't know what's waiting for him in this trip, but he's sure it's going to be fun.

And the fact that he suddenly feels like listening to happy love songs instead of sad ones is really a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that everytime I write about these two I finish the fics in the most ambiguous and unsatisfactory way ever. 
> 
> You won't ever see them kissing, not on my watch AHAHAHA  
> Just kidding but I really wonder why. I guess I'm a shy writer, I will try my best to get over it lol.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the shitty English. I still don't know if I should upload the Spanish version of my fics so you guys get to see that I don't suck (as much) at writing.


End file.
